The Unknown
by clodagh13
Summary: Olivia is finally happy in her life. She and Noah are doing just fine on their own. Brian misses Olivia and now realises that he may be missing out on the one thing he wants the most, a family with Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay first of all guys I haven't written any fanfiction in ages, I've been super busy with exams and family life but now I'm back! I hope you like this and as always please read and review! _

Seeing her so happy, so carefree and so comfortable within herself made his heart swell with joy. It had been a couple of months now since Brian and Olivia had decided to go their separate ways, a decision that neither of them had wanted to make but they both knew if they wanted to be truly happy things had to change.

For Brian not much changed. He was still working ungodly hours at IAB but he did move back in with his mom. She was starting to show her age more and more every day and Brian liked being around to help her. He had always had a close relationship with his mother. Ever since the break-up however, Brian found himself feeling lost, lonely almost. He hadn't felt like this before but he also had never had a relationship like that before. He had never been through so much emotional turmoil with a woman before but he knew that for Olivia it had all been worth it. He loved her, but sometimes love isn't enough. He put his sense of loneliness down to not being able to find someone like Olivia. Any night he went out he would compare every girl who gave him the light of day to Olivia, but nobody compared.

Brian decided the only way to shake this feeling was to go and see Olivia. He just wanted to see how she was and how everything was working out for her. He had talked to her after Lewis had escaped but he knew she wasn't ready to talk about it, at least not to him. He got some time of work and decided to make the most of it. He helped his mom redecorate the living room and then decided he would go and visit Olivia.

As he walked through Central Park he took in his surroundings. He loved the smell of the tress and the sound of children playing. He loved seeing the children run around without a care in the world. The innocence they showed was refreshing. He walked leisurely in the direction of the apartment he had once owned with Olivia. His mind wandered back to their first night there, how they had stayed up for hours trying to get everything sorted and cleaned. When exhaustion had finally set in he remembered how they lay in each other's embrace until they had fallen asleep. He chuckled as he realised just how much his relationship with Olivia had changed. In the beginning it had been purely physical, late nights call to come over and relieve the stresses of the day they had had, but then it changed. Everything just seemed to fall in to place. A mutual respect and love of each other's idiosyncrasies and personalities had blossomed. This casual fling had turned into one of the most meaningful relationships Brian had ever experienced.

He was whisked from his romantic thoughts as he heard a familiar voice. He looked around but didn't see Olivia; he thought he had imagined it. As he sauntered along the pathway however he realised it was Olivia. He stopped dead in his tracks as he absorbed the situation in front of him. Olivia was holding baby close to her chest as she tried to stop his tears. Brian knew that this child was the child that Olivia had spoken of so many times. This was Baby Boy Doe.

"Brian?" Olivia's questioning tone captured Brian from his thoughts. The initial shock of her voice rendered him speechless.

"Brian? Are you okay?" Her voice was sensitive, laced with confusion and worry.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I was just on my way to come see you actually." Brian had blurted his response out without even saying hello. He took a deep breath and started again.

"Hi Olivia," he began, "I was just on my way to see you I have a few days off and was hoping to catch up." He was over thinking it. He didn't want to seem too eager or come across as desperate. He just wanted her to know that he still thought about her and wanted Olivia to know he still cared. He always would.

As he looked towards Olivia he noticed a subtle change in her, her features appeared softer and she had a certain glow about her. He knew she was born to be a mother. She had always been so great with kids and as he saw her sitting on this bench comforting this beautiful baby boy, he couldn't help but feel jealous. She now had everything she had ever wanted and he wanted so dearly to be a part of it.

"I was just about to head home with this little cutie, you fancy a cup of coffee?"

Brain hadn't expected her to be so open and welcoming .He realised that motherhood had been her greatest gift and life changer.

"Of course, yeah I'd love to join you and…." Brian's voice trailed off. He didn't know the baby by anything other than Baby Boy Doe.

"Noah, his name is Noah" Interjected Olivia.

"Noah, it suits him." Uttered Brian. The baby in front of him, Noah, was beautiful. He smiled as Brian made faces at him, which garnered a giggle from Olivia.

"You are such a baby Cassidy. Now come on let's get this handsome little boy home before he starts to get grumpy." Olivia was so casual and laid back with Brian. It was as though nothing had happened between them.

As Brain walked along beside Olivia and Noah who was in the buggy he felt guilty. This could have been the family he had always wanted but he was too afraid. He feared that he could never be the father that his child deserved or the partner that Olivia deserved. His fear had caused their relationship to fall apart.

* * *

_Okay so not too much happening but I've got alot planned!Review this if you want more!_


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the apartment surprised Brian. Olivia talked non stop about Noah and the seemingly new life she had. Never once did she mention work. It was refreshing to see Olivia talk about her life, a life that did not revolve around her work.

"So how are things with you Bri?" The ease with which she openly talked was refreshing.  
"I've been good Liv, I moved back in with my mom and I've made a few changes here and there. Things are going good for me." Brian realised that no matter how he tried to spin it his life just wasn't that great. He was lonely, lost even.

Olivia simply nodded and they continued their leisurely stroll to the apartment that they had once shared.

Upon entering the apartment Brian soon realised that it was a mere shell of the old apartment he knew. There was now so much life and vitality in the room. The living area was cluttered with kids toys and in a far off corner lurked a stack of papers that Olivia had obviously taken home from work. It was clear that Olivia's priorities had changed entirely.

This made Brian think. Had she changed in any other ways? Was she still angry at the world? Was she still dealing with the trauma she had endured at the hands of William Lewis? He watched her as she moved with ease and laid Noah into his crib, it became apparent that she had changed.

"Do you wanna make us a cup of coffee while I rock this little man to sleep?" She asked casually before adding, "everything is where it used to be." The glimmer of happiness and comfort in her eyes gave Brian a new-found hope that they might be able to one day work things out.

Once Noah was sound asleep Olivia joined Brian on the couch.  
"You seem to be adapting to motherhood well Liv, it really suits you" Commented Brian.  
"I love it; it really gives you a purpose in life you know? Don't get me wrong it is tough sometimes trying to do this alone but honestly I've never been this happy before" She admitted.

Both Brian and Olivia slipped in to an awkward silence, Brian didn't know how to respond to Olivia's heartfelt admission and Olivia didn't want him to think that she meant their relationship had meant nothing.

Brian looked around as if he was looking for something to break the silence. He noticed a copy of _The Notebook_ on the coffee table beside the sofa.

"I didn't peg you for a romantic like this Liv" He laughed. Olivia gave him a playful slap on the arm and laughed.  
"Actually now that I have Noah I don't watch TV that often, if he's asleep I just sit here and read it's quite relaxing"  
"Really though,_ The Notebook_? You've already watched that movie at least ten times. You even made me watch it!" Brian couldn't hold back the laughter, and soon it became infectious as Olivia joined him.

Brian loved seeing her this happy and only wished he could be part of it.

Over the next hour Olivia and Brian talked about the happy times they shared together. They talked about their past relationship with fond memories. It became abundantly clear that there was some unfinished business between the couple.

"Don't you miss this, I mean us spending time together?" Brian hadn't expected Olivia to ask such a loaded question. He looked at her, her new-found appetite for life and her honesty made her even more irresistible than twinkle in her eye however showed Brian that she wanted this just as much as he did.  
"Of course I do Liv. I miss everything about you, I miss being able to wake up beside you in the morning, I even miss how you tuck that little bit of hair behind your ear" Olivia tried to interrupt but Brian continued, "Liv I hate how I reacted when you thought you were pregnant, I was afraid that was all. Of course I wanted to have a family with you but I think we can both agree that it had been a rough few months for us and I just wasn't sure how I would deal with it all. I knew you would make a great mother and seeing you with Noah proves that I was right. Seeing you with Noah, seeing you be the mother you were destined to be makes me hate myself for giving up on us. I wish that I could go back in time and be there for you ever step of this way. I would like nothing more than to be part of this family, but I know that I can do it Liv. All I need is another chance."

Olivia sat dumbfounded. Not in her wildest dreams had she expected such a response from Brian. She could tell he was for real. He wanted this, as did she put could she really take that chance now that she had a child to think about? But could she yet again let her own feeling take a backseat? She had done it for years because her job always took priority but she soon realised it had foolish of her to do so. Ever since she had gotten custody of Noah everything in her life seemed to become clearer. She had that clear sense of purpose that made her priorities clear. She grew to realise that to be a good mother she had to look after herself too. This was her chance to do something for herself, something that would bring her happiness.

"Bri I miss you too. Being in this apartment without you just didn't feel right. Having Noah made it easier but I still felt lonely without you. I want this to work but I have a child to think about now. I can't just jump in to a relationship without thinking it through first. I need to know that you're going to be there for me and Noah. It's not going to be me and you anymore Brian, it's going to be the three of us. Me, you and Noah. Are you sure you're ready for this Bri?"

"I've never been more ready for anything Liv. Let's do this. I want to be a family."

_Ok so I own nothing. Sorry for the wait for this I've been crazy busy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_

_I'll try to update ASAP! XD_


End file.
